Soundtrack
by InsaneGravity
Summary: Hana feels alone as the youngest member of the team. Especially after Overwatch has invited new members into the team - some with shady pasts. Lucio sets out on his mission to not make her feel so alone. Lucio X Hana. Dad 76 included. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hana flopped down on the couch, sighing. It had been a long day, and while everyone else was celebrating in the other room, she was not. The reason for this walked into the room. "What are you doing out here?" he said, sitting down next to her on the couch. She moved over, keeping as much distance as possible. "Still giving me the silent treatment? Look, I know you think it's unfair, but those are the rules". She sighed. "I think this is completely unnecessary. In Korea, the legal drinking age is 19!" There it was – the reason she was sulking in the other room. Jack Morrison, AKA Soldier 76, was not letting her drink any alcohol at one of their biggest parties of the year. Just because in his country, the drinking age was 21. Hana was 19, and had been for eleven months. Morrison sighed. "There are two leaders of our team. Me, and Reyes. Both are American. Therefore, the drinking age – and driving age – are both American. Okay? Now come back, and have fun with the rest of us." He stood up and left. Hana continued sitting there, and gave up. She just couldn't stand the thought of a party going on in the other room, and besides, she never had been good at sulking.

Lucio tried his best to stay away from some of the other party-goers. While some of the old crew, like Morrison and Ziegler, had been ready to accept the reunion of Overwatch, Lucio still didn't trust any of the former 'bad guys'. His plan, however, hit a fault when he went to get a drink and bumped into the cowboy. McCree turned, and smiled. "Well, if it ain't the Spaniard. What brings ya over here? I noticed you were tryin t' stay away from us". Lucio really wanted to punch him. "Okay, man. Not cool. First, I'm Brazilian. And second, I'm just here to grab a drink". McCree stepped aside and waved him forward with a grin on his face. "Well, in that case, I ain't stopping ya". Lucio warily eyed him as he quickly grabbed his drink and left back to the other side of the room, feeling the cowboy's eyes on his back the whole time.

Hana really didn't like the look of the blue girl. Staying close to Doctor Zeigler, Lena and Mei, she tried to enjoy herself, while glancing every so often at the ex-Talon sniper. She only managed about five minutes before excusing herself to go fresh air. From her room, she went out onto her room's balcony, only to find somebody else there. "Hey." Lucio said. "Uh, sorry for climbing onto your balcony. It's just, there's only one way up and I needed to not be bothered. I'll leave now". "No, no, It's okay. I just hope I'm not bothering you." She hastily replied. She sat down next to him and they sat there in silence. "Well, I'm feeling better now. Thanks, ". "Please. Call me Hana. You're making me sound old, like Mercy!" They laughed. "You wanna go back in? I know Morrison's strict on his rules, but I could sneak you a drink. The Brazilian drinking age is 18, and it's barely enforced". She smiled. "That would be great." Together, they walked back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this guy's called a Marauder. He's real powerful, but he can only hit ground units. Try pairing him up with Marines to get some anti-air efficiency, just in case they Mutalisk rush" Lucio clicked the screen a few times. "Like that?" "Yup!" Hana replied. "Now, later on you can get some Bunkers for quick unit storage and defence system!" Hana was perched on the back of her chair, watching Lucio sit down. After much persuading, he had relented to let her teach him her favourite game. "So… How old is this game?" "Well… Wings of Liberty was released in 2010… so... about 60 years ago? But they keep releasing new expansions. It's really all that's keeping Blizzard running, after the last IP they made died out after five years… some kind of FPS I think… and Warcraft died after they ran out of story. But, thanks to people like me, Starcraft is still running strong!" "Uh, yeah, cool, but… I think I'm being attacked – wait, how did I lose already?" Hana sighed. "Zergling Rush." Lucio stood up. "Welp, that was fun. But, I got a concert in Numbani tomorrow. My flight's at 2 from the Seville airport, so I'm gonna drive there now and hang out there for a few hours. Wanna come? It's a long drive, but…" "Sure!" Hana replied straight away. "I'll just fly back. My MEKA has loads of fuel!" Lucio laughed. "So, it's settled. You ever been to any Spanish cities before?" Hana scrunched up her nose. "Nah. 76 never lets me leave Gibraltar on my own, and the furthest I've been away from here is to the mall down the road with Tracer." Lucio started marching towards the door, motioning for her to follow. "Well then, let's get there ASAP so I can show you the wonder of the Spanish culture – not quite as good as Brazilian, but still pretty great!"

They met their first obstacle before even leaving the gates. Halfway down the main hall, their path was blocked by Morrison. "Oh, uh, hey, 76! I was just taking Hana over to Seville for a bit! I'll return her soon!" Morrison angled his head. "Seville is a four-hour drive away. I am perfectly aware you have your concert, but taking Hana with you is out of the question." Hana piped in. "Don't worry, Morrison. I can fly back, since Doctor Ling-Zhao fixed my MEKA satellite." Morrison frowned. "Fine. But, I'm sending someone with you. To make sure you don't either get killed or destroy a city, Tracer will be following you the whole way". Rolling her eyes, Hana reluctantly agreed. Once in the carpark, they started heading towards Lucio's car before getting stopped by Tracer. "Hey, loves! So, since Jack told me to come follow you guys, I'm gonna need to know what you guys are gonna be doing!" Her eyes widened. "Is this… a DATE? From the way Jack's acting, I'm pretty sure this is!" Lucio sighed. "No. It's not a date. I'm going to the airport, and I thought I'd show Hana the city". Tracer laughed. "That's a good idea. The furthest she's been in Spain is down to the shops with me. So, so I don't intrude on your guys 'alone time', I'm just gonna follow you loves. See ya later!" A flash of light was all that signified her disappearance. "Well, if we wanna make the most of the trip, we should start driving now. You know how to drive?" Hana frowned. "No. My fans have never really wanted me to play racing games, and I've never wanted to on my own, so I haven't even driven a VR car. Life: 1, : 0." Lucio smiled at the familiar, but slightly altered, catchphrase. After sliding into the car, he remarked "You say stuff like that a lot in the middle of fights. Not trying to be rude, but it sounds kinda cheesy". She smiled. "Cheesy and weird are what gets me my viewers. That, and being the Worldwide RTS champion!" Lucio shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it's cheesy, but It's sort of cute, too." Without looking at Hana to see her response he started up the MagLevs and accelerated away from the Watchpoint.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter has needed to be updated as, for some reason, the website has decided to edit out every "Hana" and " ".**

Hana was completely lost. She had made the mistake of wearing her battle suit on her trip into the city. Within seconds, she had been swamped by fans and separated from Lucio. She did the only thing she could to get away. "Hey, guys!" She yelled. "Wanna see something cool?" The crowd around her cheered. "Okay. MEKA, online!" The crowd surged away from her as her MEKA unit landed behind her. She jumped inside and slammed the cockpit. " to Athena. I need you to find Lucio for me". A quick satellite scan from Athena revealed a large sound wave-emitting source a few blocks away. She yanked the joystick forward and the MEKA started to move forward. The crowd parted like the Red Sea. "Ha! G.G!" She quickly sped out of the crowd heading for Lucio's signal.

Lucio was speeding down Main Street looking for when she landed right in front of him. "Yo, Hana! What happened?" She sighed. "Fans. How did they know I was here?" "You're still streaming, love!" Tracer popped up behind them. "You started streaming when you were teaching Lucio to play that game. That's how Jack knew where you were". facepalmed. "That is SO not LOL". She climbed out of the MEKA and tapped a few buttons. "There. Streaming stopped. We should be okay now". Lucio grinned. "Then, you might wanna get changed. Can't risk you getting swamped again. So anyway, there's a real good restaurant on the other side of town. Wanna head there?"

Sitting at the restaurant in her civilian clothes, Hana tried to decide what to eat. The only way she could even understand the menu was for the fact that Portuguese and Spanish are really similar, so Lucio was doing a rudimentary translation for her. Unfortunately she had never experienced the Spanish culture before. So here she was, deciding between two weird Spanish dishes that she would never find in Korea. "Uh... I'll get... I guess, the paella?" Lucio quickly translated to the waiter. "La paella y la marisco por favor. Y por la bebidos... Dos Mountain Dews, por favor. Gracias". Hana stared. "If you're Portuguese I guess you could understand Spanish, but speak it?" Lucio grimaced. "I've learnt what I can to properly deal with the people around Gibraltar. I mangled it though". "Well, I understood two words there: Mountain Dew!" There food arrived and Hana tentatively stuck some in her mouth. "Hmm... Not bad! Now I just need to get somebody to sponsor me to eat this and I'll get paid for it as well!" Lucio laughed. "Paella isn't branded, so unless the country of Spain wanted to sponsor you..." Hana smiled. "Yeah. You're right. Still, I'm gonna have to come here some more!" Lucio laughed, before his watch started beeping. "Aww, I gotta be at the airport in half an hour! Damn. Well, I guess I'll see you later?" Hana stuck a smile on her face, but in her head she was begging him not to go. Why? Why did she want him to stay so badly? "Well... I'll, uh, call down my MEKA now. See you after your concert!" Lucio slowly walked away, before turning. "If it's okay with 76, you could come?" Hana grinned and reached for her phone but a hand on her arm stopped her. "Sorry, love. I just messaged Jack - and he said it was a no go". Hana's smile dropped off her face. "Really? Well then... Bye, Lucio". He waved sadly. "Bye, Hana". She watched as he slowly spun and started gliding away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For some stupid reason I cannot use the word "D . Va" in my story, so I will always call her Hana. My original plan was to call her D . Va in battle and Hana otherwise, but I can't do that now.**

Hana was halfway back to Gibraltar when she got the alert. A plane that had been hijacked heading straight for Madrid, and with 76, Winston, Mercy and Mei at the Watchpoint, the other members scattered around the planet and Tracer on foot in Seville, she was the closest capable agent. She quickly changed course and sped towards the plane's coordinates. Suddenly, a thought occurred. "Hey, Athena. Where did this plane take off from?" It took only a second for the computer to reply. "10 minutes ago - from the Seville airport". "Oh, no." Hana moaned. She had a feeling she knew who was on that plane.

It had been a peaceful flight for about ten minutes. Then the voice came over the intercom. "This plane is under exterior control. The lives of everyone on this plane are under the control of Talon". Lucio gritted his teeth. Talon? They should have been disbanded after Reaper and Widowmaker left! He tried moving towards the front of the plane but the door to the cockpit was jammed. He couldn't sonic blast it without blowing the side of the plane open, killing everyone on board... And besides, his gun was still stashed above his seat. "Okay everybody, calm down. This plane may be hijacked, but my name is Lucio, and I am a fully qualified member of Overwatch. Now, I have a plan. It may or may not be fully formed, but it is there. And I am going to need everyone to stay quiet. How about some calm music?" One of his new album's songs came on over the speaker and soon the audience was lulled back into their seats. With that problem dealt with, he moved towards the cockpit and banged on the door. "Open up, man. I'm an Overwatch agent, and you are under arrest!" Over the speaker the voice crackled. "I know you, Lucio. And I know that you can't knock this door down without killing everyone on board. So you can sit tight and be a nice little passenger". Lucio forced out a laugh. "My backup's here soon, man. As soon as you got on this plane, Overwatch was notified. Some of my partners will be here in a few minutes!" He was bluffing. He had no idea if a hijacked plane was even on Overwatch's priority list. Until his phone started beeping. A signal was displayed on his screen - one that got stronger as he moved towards the centre of the plane. Once he hit the middle it let out a flatline beep. "Ouch." He muttered, rubbing his ear. "That's how you get tinnitus". On the screen on his phone were two words: FIRE DOWN. He stared at it, not sure what to expect. The text scrolled: TRUST ME- WINSTON. Lucio shrugged. His phone was on an Overwatch-only connection anyway. He braced himself and shot downwards, and instantly felt the plane start losing altitude. WARNING: PLANE ENGINE DAMAGED. PLANE ENGINE DAMAGED. "Well, Talon man, looks like the plane isn't under your control anymore!" But inside he was worried. There had to have been a reason that he was told to shoot the engine, right?

Hana was in view of the plane when something went to go horribly wrong. The plane dipped, and started slowly falling. Hana cursed and started activating maximum thrust. Once the MEKA was underneath she thrusted directly upwards. The plane slowed down slightly - but not enough. She needed more thrust, and the only way to do that was by decreasing the weight of the MEKA. Her voice wobbled. "MEKA. Eject activate. Ejection trajectory: plane wing". As the cockpit slid open she braced - but it didn't prepare her for the rush of wind that threw her out of the mech. She grabbed at the wing of the plane, and managed to barely hold on. "Suit magnetic clamp! Activate!" At least she wasn't in danger of falling off. With her weight out of the MEKA, the plane seemed to be falling a lot slower. But she was still on the wing, and couldn't move without deactivating the clamps and flying off. She had almost resigned herself to the most uncomfortable, and probably deadly, ride of her life, and was already making plans for crazy ways to somehow survive even though she was doomed, and had actually started to cry when the window opened and a familiar face popped out. "Hey, Hana !" Lucio called. "Need some help? You look like you're okay on your own, though!" "SHUT UP AND GET ME OFF HERE ALREADY!" She screamed at him. "I'M GOING TO DIE!" He just laughed, and started sliding along the side of the plane with his boots. He grabbed her below the shoulders, and she warily disengaged the clamps he dragged her back into the plane. Noticing all the people staring, she waved. "Hi! My name's Hana Song! I work for Overwatch, and I think I just saved this plane!" If she was expecting a reaction, she didn't get one because the people were too surprised. Not only were there two CELEBRITIES on board, but they both worked for Overwatch and had both just saved them. "Anyone hurt?" Asked Hana, but then froze as cold metal pushed into her head. "No, but if anybody moves, then you will be, little girl" snarled the Talon agent.

Lucio stared. Hana was standing there with a shocked look on her face as the Talon agent held a gun up to her head. Great- a Peacekeeper. He could only fire one shot before needing to free his other hand to cock the hammer, but it would do enough damage to blow a nice big hole through Hana's skull. "Now, this is what's gonna happen. You're gonna let me out when we get down, and I'm gonna run, and you ain't gonna chase me or the girl dies. Got it?" Lucio just nodded, his throat dry. "Don't worry about me!" Hana urged. "Just take him out. These guys need to be cleaned up!" But Lucio wasn't going to let her die like that. He moved towards her to try grab her. Big mistake. The agent jerked and fired the bullet straight through her leg. Hana screamed and the agent pushed her at Lucio before jumping backwards to try ready the gun again. Halfway through his leap he collided with someone. He spun around and the gun got plucked out of the agent's hand and pointed at his face. "You just shot one of my teammates. Now, you know I've never been one for teams. But I gotta earn these guys trust. And since you have a gun pointed at you, by the fella who taught you how to use one of these babies, you can lock yourself up with them handcuffs over there and not bother with these poor folks anymore."

McCree stepped towards the two figures on the ground. After making sure that the Talon agent had handcuffed himself properly, he had remembered Hana had been shot. "Is the lass gonna be okay?" "Yeah, think so. Her breathing's kinda shallow, but I cauterised the wound, got the bullet out and now I'm playing my healing song for her. This is why you should always have an audio medic with you!" He tried to laugh but it got caught in his throat. Suddenly stirred in his arms. "What happened?" Her eyes focused on McCree and she jerked back. "Why is he here?" McCree smiled before stubbing out his cigarette on his arm so he could talk properly. "Well, I was following this fella around, trying to see if I could get him to talk. But before I know it, he hijacks the damn plane I'm on. I wasn't armed or prepared, so I was ready to leave it to you, but once I saw he had a Peacekeeper I thought I'd wait for the opportunity and grab it. Wasn't expecting him to actually shoot, though. Sorry bout that." Hana grimaced. "It's fine. and friends: 1, Bad guys: 0!" Lucio laughed. "Yeah. So, how'd you stop this thing from falling?" Hana was about to answer but stopped. "Oh, crap. My MEKA's underneath the plane but I gotta get it out right before touchdown or it's gonna explode and take the whole plane with it!" She peered out the window. "We're getting close. I'm going to jump in!" Lucio grabbed her and pulled her along the side of the plane until she was level with her MEKA. She grabbed the cockpit and pulled herself in. "MEKA: Online. Forward thrust, activate!" She steered the MEKA to the front of the plane and a few seconds later, the plane touched grass. "Ha! GG!"


	5. Chapter 5

It took them half an hour to get out of the airport. Customs was a nightmare, especially for McCree. Officials had to check multiple times to make sure there wasn't a bomb strapped to his chest. At least they weren't in America. Once they escaped the metal detectors, x-rays and attendants who wanted autographs, they were confronted by their next barrier. Crowds of fans. Hana's fans, Lucio's fans, Overwatch fans. They stood at the entrance of the airport staring at the heaving mass of people cheering and waving.

Hana gulped. "I shouldn't have sent my MEKA away."

But, in typical Overwatch fashion, help arrived in the form of a car falling out of the sky. The payload, inches before slamming into the ground, slowed before settling into a smooth hover.

The door opened and two men stepped out. "Alright, people, step back."

Hana grinned. "Jack!" She ran forward and threw her arms around his neck. "You came! Thank god! It's such a pain having to wade through people!"

Soldier 76 looked at her with what could have been a smile had he not been wearing a mask. His partner, however, exuded an air of dismissal.

Reaper looked down at her. "We're only here to get you two out. That's all."

Lucio stepped forward. "If we needed to get out, you guys could have called in Pharah to pull us out, or something. Why the car and the escort?"

McCree grinned. "If I'm assuming correctly, and I usually do, then there are people here who don't want us to leave. Or alive. Am I guessing right?"

Solider 76 looked at him. "Absolutely. Lucio and Hana, get in the car. If you want, play your music through the window. Jesse, you're with me and Reyes. We've got air support on the roof, codename: JUSTICE. Widowmaker across the road. And if we really need it, the Shimada brothers are undercover in the crowd. Now, let's get a move on."  
Talon made their move halfway out of the carpark. Three men with axes sprinted at the escort. With strict orders not to kill (unless necessary), McCree threw a flashbang at the leading thug then stepped in and knocked him down with a quick right hook. A glint of sunlight, and a bullet crashed into his chestplate and knocked him backwards. Soldier sprinted forward and smashed the butt of his rifle into the face of the second man. The third man leapt at his back but promptly fell over. Soldier glanced at his back and took stock of the dart embedded in his back. Good. Justice delivered. Beside him, Reaper fired two bullets directly at one of the people staring in shock. They both hit a man in a red shirt and he fell over, revealing the gun in his waistband.

Reaper blew on his gun and looked at Soldier. "I recognised him." The crowd parted and a Japanese man dragged an unconscious woman over to the car.

"She's the one that fired at McCree," said Hanzo. "She had a partner. Genji's hunting him down now."

Soldier nodded. "Okay. We get out now before they bring reinforcements. Hanzo, grab Genji." He pressed his finger to his ear. "Amari. Both of you. Get down here." Hanzo turned and fired an arrow directly across the road at a building. Just before impact, a streak of green flashed behind it as Genji caught the arrow out of the air. He changed course and landed on the roof of the car as Pharah landed, carrying Ana in her arms. Ana, Pharah and Hanzo climbed on top of the payload and set up defensive stance, with Genji on shield duty. McCree, Reaper and 76 took up point advance in front of the payload. As the car trundled slowly away, Talon decided to ditch secrecy and attack. Ten men, all in heavy assault armour came from the back and another three came from the front. Soldier and McCree ran around the back and started fighting the large group off. McCree stepped towards them.

"Hey, punks!" He yelled. "Guess what time it is!" Six of the group had ample time to look confused before bullets thudded into their chest, stunning them and bowling them over. 76 stepped forwards and slipped his Tactical Visor on, dispatching Helix Rockets into the remaining three. Meanwhile at the front of the car Reaper was doing what he did best. Killing. One Death Blossom and two reloads later the group of three was dead. Whoops. Hanzo and Ana were both attempting to deal with the added threat of the gunmen in the crowd, but they mysteriously kept dropping dead, no matter where they hid. Damn, Lacroix moved fast. Pharah was incapable of fighting, due to crowds and rocket launchers not mixing well, and instead made it her mission to round up all the fleeing agents.

By the time the car reached the dropship all present members of Talon were incapacitated and the survivors were being led away by police. Lucio watched the cleanup with Hana before realising the time. "Crap. I've gotta be in Numbani in six hours. Think I could get a lift?"

They walked to the pilot seat where 76 was preparing for takeoff.

"Yo, Morrison!" Lucio said. "I gotta be in Numbani in a few hours. Can I get a lift?"

Soldier shrugged. "Sure. It'll only be an extra twenty-minute flight. This thing is fast."

Lucio sighed in relief, but Hana had an idea. "Can I come?"

Soldier looked at her, and sighed. "Fine. Don't say I never do anything for you."

Hana did wonder why he changed his mind so fast, but shrugged it off and went to grab a drink before the dropship departed. Mountain Dew, naturally. She went to sit down at one of the seats – with an amazing picture of her advertising some drink on the wall – to find Lucio eating food. "Why would you be eating before a flight?" She asked.

Lucio shrugged. "They're Lucio-oh's. I eat them all the time. Good protein."

Hana laughed. "Not as good as Doritos. Seriously, even though I get sponsored to eat them, you start to develop a taste for them. I've never tried your cereal, though. Could I have some?"

Lucio shrugged. "Sure," he said, passing her the bowl.

She tentatively stuck the spoon in and put it in her mouth. Wow, they were good.  
"This is really good!" she said, mouth full. Lucio nodded.  
"Heck yeah. Nothing better."

She grinned at him before the dropship suddenly lifted up and Hana nearly fell over, the bowl clattering on the table and barely avoiding getting knocked on its side. But Lucio was there to catch her, and she thanked him before straightening back up. She looked at him to find him staring at her, and they locked gazes for a few seconds before she blushed and looked away.

Ah, damn. She caught him staring at her. Did she suspect that Lucio liked her? He honestly couldn't tell. But whenever she tucked that stray length of hair behind her ear, or gave that cute, musical laugh, his heart started thumping at high speed. Was he going to ask her out? Would he ever? Yes. Yes he would.


End file.
